


19: "Where’s my food?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [19]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Ben is a food stealer, Drabble, I will fight for someone eating my food, M/M, Short, Stealing Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	19: "Where’s my food?"

**19: "Where’s my food?"**

* * *

"Ben!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my food?"

"What food?"

"The food I brought this morning after work!"

"Oh, uh, I moved it behind the pizza from last night."

Ben Tennyson waited for a response only to receive none. He sat in silence until he felt the burning feeling of someone glaring at the back of his head. Turning his head slowly Ben smiled at his boyfriend who was standing in the living room doorway holding the empty container that once held his food.

"Tennyson."

"Oh did I forget to mention that I ate it too."

"Tennyson!"


End file.
